lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
='' = =Plot= The game follows all three movies of Peter Jackson's "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy. "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers", and "The Return of the King" in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO video game titles Unlike previous LEGO video game titles except for "LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes", the game will feature diologue taken from the movies and an open-world feature never-before used in any titles. The open-world hub will include The Shire, Rivendell, Edoras, Helm's Deep, Osgiliath, Minas Tirath, and Mordor. The game will be released in October of Fall 2012. Levels prolouge Summary: After the One to rule all was created, Elrond and Isildur want to end all evil at the battle of the Plains of Gorgoroth (Mordor) Characters: Elrond 2 age, Isildur, Elendil Bosses: Sauron ( 3 hearts) Setting: Mordor The Fellowship of the Ring The Black Rider Summary: Frodo and Sam must leave the Shire but meet with Merry and Pipin. aThen you escape the Ringwraiths. And player 2 battles Saruman at Isengard. Characters: Frodo Baggins (Shire), Sam (Shire), Merry, Pipin, Gandalf the Grey Setting: The shire, Bag end, Isengard Boss: Saruman (4 attacks) Weathertop Summary: After Frodo is caught with the ring, the ringwraiths attack the four hobbits at Weathertop but a mysterious Strider (Aragorn) comes to help defeat the ringwraiths. (Weaken the Ringwraiths by using Fire) Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam ,Merry, Pippin,Arwen(ranger) on horse Bosses: 4 Ringwraiths (1 silver heart each), Witch-king (3 silver hearts) Setting: Weathertop The pass of charadras summary:The fellowship venture through the pass of charadras, hoping to avoid the mines of moria. characters:Frodo, Sam, Pippen, Merry, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the grey bosses: The Watcher in the Water Setting: Charadras '''The Mines of moria' summary: The fellowship crsses the mines characters: the fellowship bosses: Cave Troll, Balrog setting: Mines of Moria 'Amon Hen' Summary: After Gandalf's supposed death from the Balrog, They go to Lorien to get to the river Anduin. Along the river Anduin, they stop at Amon Hen. There, Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, attacks Frodo for the ring for Gondor to use, then the fellowship is assaulted by Uruk-Hai due to Saruman. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir (1 heart, 2 heart, and 3 heart) Bosses: Lurtz (8 hearts) . Setting: Amon Hen Enimies: Uruk-hai The Two Towers (Needed) Trainning Gollum Summary: Sam and Frodo come upon Gollum, who wants the ring from Frodo, but makes a deal to lead them to Mordor. Characters: Frodo,Sam, Boss: Gollum (6 hearts) Setting: Road to Mordor warg attack Summary: Aragorn and co. ride to Edoras to learn that King Theoden has been corrupted by Saruman. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White Bosses: Theoden (possessed) (4 hearts) note: On the journey to helms deep the Rohirrim are attacked by Orc warg riders however Aragorn is thrown of a cliff and the others journey on. Enemies: Orcs, Orc riders, wargs Setting: Plains of Rohan Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman unleashes an army of 10,000 upon Rohan's 400 lead by Theoden but Elves from Lorien help Rohan along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. First you get up to the deeping wall, the attack the Uruk-hai on ladders, fall back to the keep. Also, Gandalf comes with 2000 Rohan soldiers from the north with Eomer as leader. Characters: Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Aragon Enemies: Uruk-hai, Orcs,) Setting: Helm's Deep Osgiliath Summary: Frodo, Sam ,and Gollum are captured by Faramir and his rangers Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir Enemies: Orcs,1 Ringwraith Setting: Osgiliath The Return of the King Riding to Gondor Summary: After finding Saruman's palantir, Pippin and Gandalf go to Gondor to visit Denethor and light the beacons Characters: Gandalf, Merry, Pippin Boss: Palantir (attached to Pippin twice, attached to Aragorn once) (3 hearts) The Fall of Osgiliath Summary: Orcs invade Osgiliath, and Faramir can't hold them back. Meanwhile, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum climb up the mountains of shadow into Mordor Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir, Gondor soldier Enemies: orcs Boss: Gothmog (4 hearts) Setting: Osgiliath The Battle of Minas Tirith Summary: Sauron's forces launch a full-out assault on Minas Tirith. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli search for the only thing that can defeat the Orcs Characters: Gandalf, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Bosses: 3 trolls (5 hearts each), Undead King (6 hearts) Shelob's Lair Summary: Gollum leads Frodo into some caves. But it's a trap! Can Frodo and Sam defeat Shelob? Characters: Frodo, Sam, Frodo (webbed) Boss: Shelob (10 hearts), Gollum (4 hearts) The Battle of Pelenor Fields Summary: When Sauron launches a full assault on Minas Tirith, Pippin stops Denethor from burning Faramir (whom Denethor thinks is dead) Gandalf helps defend Minas Tirith with Theoden, Eowyn and Merry on Rohan's side , but they have to defeat Haradrim(human allies of Sauron) with their giant Oliphaunts and General Gothmog. Eowyn defeats the Witch King of Angmar, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arive with the army of dead traitors Characters: Pippin, Gandalf, Theoden, Eowyn (Armour), Merry (Armor), Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Enemies: Orcs, Haradrim Bosses: Denethor (3 hearts),Haradim Leader (4 hearts), Witch King (10 hearts), 2 Mumakil (7 hearts each), Gothmog (5 hearts) Setting: Minas Tirith, Pelennor Fields Mount Doom Summary: Aragorn now king of Gondor distracts Sauron by leading an army of both Rohan and Gondor to the Black Gate to help Frodo and Sam who must put the ring in the fires of Mt. Doom but Gollum is on their trail. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry (Armor), Pippin (Armor), Frodo (Green Shirt), Sam (Brown Shirt ) Enemies:Orcs Boss: Gollum (10 hearts), Olog-hai (5 silver hearts) Setting: Black Gate,Mordor,Mt. Doom After the Ring gets destroyed, Sauron and his Kingdom fall, Gandalf picks up Frodo and Sam with his eagles. Aragorn gets crowned king and marries Arwen. Hobbits go back to Shire and find.... The Scouring of the Shire Characters: The Hobbits (armour, Frodo doesn't have the Ring), Took Hobbit (axe), Baggins Hobbit (pitchfork), Brandybuck Hobbit (bow) Enemies: Sharkey's Thugs Bosses: Sharkey (6 hearts), Worm (3 hearts) Setting: Bag End (destroyed) Differences between Movie (books too) and Game We experience Gandalf’s falling battle with the balrog immediately after the bridge scene, not at the start of the Two Towers. Merry and Pippin help Ugluk fight the hungry Mordor Orcs Faramir is injured when trying to defend but not attack Osgiliath Frodo doesnt get knocked out until after sam fights shelob. This is to make it co-op friendly Instead of biting Frodo's finger off, Gollum takes off his hand, takes the ring, and puts his hand back on. Instead of cutting Sharkey's throat and getting shot by a hobbit, Worm stabs Sharkey, but trips and accidently knocks his own head off. Special Abilities Frodo: Can Disappear, Uses Light of Elendil for light in dark places (obtains in Lorien), can crawl through tiny places, can use sting, can access wraith-world. Sam: Uses Elven rope at rope spots (gets in the Lost Forest of Lorien), light fires at fire spots, Crawls through tiny spaces, can grow flowers and vines. Merry & Pippin: Use Daggers, Crawl through tiny spaces, camoflouge (obtained in Lorien) Merry: can fish lego parts at fishing spots. Pippen: has a bucket that he can retrieve water with at special spots (gets bucket in the Mines of Moria level). Gandalf: Builds/lifts objects, staff makes light in dark places, shoots energy bolts. Aragorn: Sword of Isildur, Can interpret tracks and sounds of birds and beasts. Legolas: Bow to shoot arrows at far places and grab hold of things, agility. Gimli: Can use his axe to chop through anything, crawl through tiny spaces. Boromir: Shield blocks attacks, deafens enemy with horn of Gondor. Saruman: Same as Gandalf Witch King: Super-strength, can break Mordor Lego pieces. RingWraiths (Nazgul): Can Break Mordor Lego pieces. Lurtz: Super-strength. Characters *Frodo Baggins (also as Green Shirt, webbed, captured, and recovering) *Gandalf the Grey (also as Gandalf the White) *Sam Gamgee (also as wedding, Mount Doom, Brown Shirt) *Merry Brandybuck (also as armor and nightclothes, Yellow Shirt) *Pippin Took (also as armor and servant and nightclothes, White Shirt) *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli *Boromir *Gollum (also as Smeagol) *King Theoden (also as possessed) *Faramir *Haldir *Gondor Commander *Gondor Soldier *Eowyn *Saruman *Bilbo Baggins (also as old) *Rohan Soldier *Rohan Commander *Eomer *Ringwraith *Witch-king *Gothmog *Orc *Orc Worker *Moria Orc *Goblin *Uruk'hai (also as armor) *Berserker Uruk'hai *Isildur *Elrond (also as Battle) *Glorfindel *Arwen (also as anything she wears) *Galadriel *Celeborn *Sauron *Hobbit *Hobbit Child *Ugluk *Eothain *Freda *Rohan Woman *Rohirrim *Gondorian *Gondor Woman *Grima *Sharku *Lurtz *Mouth of Sauron *Gildor (hopefully) all below are *High elf *Wood elf *Lorien wood elf *Gloin *Oin *Dori *Nori *Ori *Thorin *Fili *Kili *Bifur *Bofur *Bombur *Balin *Dwalin *Thror *Thrain *Dwain *more to come Minikits You can get 10 minikits in a level which will become vehicles and steeds that you can ride in the open-world *Bilbo's Birthday: Gandalf's Cart *A Shortcut to Mushrooms: Ringwraith Horse *Attack on Weathertop: Arwen's Horse *The Mines of Moria: Mine Cart *The Balrog: Ballrog *The Breaking of the Fellowship: Aragorn's Horse *Getting a Guide: Shadowfax *Hunger of the Orc:Donkey *Two Lost Hobbits: Treebeard *The Corrupted King: Rohan Steed *On to Helm's Deep: Warg *The Battle of Helm's Deep: Beech *Escape from Osgiliath: Gondor Steed *Riding to Gondor: Haradim Ship *The Fall of Osgiliath: Fell Beast *Minas Tirith Madness: Catapult *Shelob's Lair: Orc Boat *Battle of the Pellenor Fields: Mumakil *Mount Doom: Eagle Category:Video games Category:Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:LotR